Ethylenediamine tetra-acetic acid (EDTA) binds to metals, for example transition state metals, and is used therapeutically for the treatment of heavy metal accumulation. However, another potential therapeutic use for EDTA is treatment of atherosclerosis.
Atherosclerosis is a process where cholesterol, calcium and other minerals accumulate on the inside lining of blood vessels and, over time, clog them. This process, which is often associated with aging, is often referred to as hardening of the arteries, atherosclerosis and arterial plaque buildup. Atherosclerosis contributes to and accounts for the high numbers of individuals suffering from cardiovascular disease in the United States and other developed countries. Examples of such diseases are angina (chest pain due to poor blood circulation to the heart), heart attack, peripheral vascular disease (poor circulation to the legs and feet), and stroke. These conditions can be both physically disabling and mentally taxing to the patients. Moreover cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death in the U.S.
EDTA can bind to metals deposited in the arterial wall and in plaques on the arterial walls of patients suffering from atherosclerosis. Intravenous EDTA is administered by some “complementary” physicians on an outpatient basis to treat atherosclerosis. However, the intravenous administration of EDTA is time consuming and expensive. A preferable method of treatment is one where the patient can administer the treatment himself, e.g. orally. While oral EDTA is available, its effectiveness has been limited by its poor absorption bioavailability.